


聖誕晚宴（下）

by Shagi5248911



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, HP AU, OC, OOC, in OC love, personal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagi5248911/pseuds/Shagi5248911
Summary: 校長用魔杖指揮玻璃和鐵匙相敲引起注意，期待的開場舞要開始了。他叫了男女主席上前對立，那兩人互相暗有情愫的事大家都知道。隨著第一聲樂符落下，主席們開始動作，絕妙的舞姿和完美的搭配，外貌出眾為人所稱頌，一瞬間吸引了所有人的目光。Mike說，妳願意和我跳舞嗎？可是樂聲蓋過了所有驚嘆。他們一時被分神，有什麼穿過圍觀者前來，是為宣告這段時光的終結。TUNA被人拉向門口看去，Mike貼得極近的手被分開了，而她早隱身在人群裏，尋不著了。
Relationships: Gwen Stacy (SMITSV)/Adair(OC), Peter Parker(MCU)/TUNA(OC)





	聖誕晚宴（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *底部註釋「*」  
> *錯字注意  
> *

。

在兩周後的夜晚，三年級以上的霍格華茲學生都聚集到了位在地下層的舞廳，這和創校紀念舞會不同，聖誕節本來是麻瓜們的節日，過去的校長可是非常友善。橘紅的燭光在牆上跳躍，閃爍成金黃，閃爍成柔和的琥珀色光芒。他們的學校就是座古堡，乘載了被隱藏起的秘密，亙久的生活在這座西海的島嶼上。今天是個特殊的日子，校內處處被施了保暖咒，帶著雪花的風依然吹的進迴廊，但是年輕人哪會被這點小事阻擾。

理論上三年級的學生只要帶上舞伴就可以參加，而四年級以上則不強制攜伴。Adair早在舞會公告貼出來的一個禮拜後就約好了四年級的雷文克勞一起參加，甚至比磨蹭了近半個學期的Peter和TUNA還要快，但是不論他們如何追問他便是一丁點消息也不透漏。TUNA猜測是他提過的那女孩，很可惜她卻忘了名字。

舞會在七點開始，許多人為了準備從晚餐時就不見蹤影。Adair已經站在赫夫帕夫宿舍門口將近半小時，有許多男士女士也一樣，但紛紛等來了自己的對象。而他甚至不是在等自己的舞伴。他本來在和兩個葛來分多的女孩和一個雷文克勞的男孩聊天，在換了第四個小圈子並說了第十四次等會兒見，他幾乎要煩躁的向不遠處在玩牌的盔甲施咒。這本來應該要是Peter的工作才對，他本來應該要在雷文克勞的門口才對。年輕的史萊哲林在心裏抱怨，面上依然保持溫和，他越是多等一秒笑容便越燦爛。而終於，他在等的人到了，那個害他在廚房門口來回繞了三十分鐘的人緩緩從赫夫帕夫的秘密通道爬出來，四處張望著尋找他。

「拜託，姊姊，我快死了。」

他等了一會才往TUNA身邊走去，看著她尋找的樣子讓他有時間冷卻下那些情緒，他擋過一個五年級的雷文克勞向她笑，張口第一句話就是抱怨。趕在他真的拿個人來出氣前TUNA向他笑了一下任憑他拉著自己向舞會大廳走去。 來到這超出想像範圍的世界之前他們也曾像現在這樣走平庸無奇的街道上，人流穿梭他們，年幼的他聽她說任何一切事情，而現在是他們一個一個話題跳著換，好像他們變了，其實誰也沒有。

「他會好好顧著妳的，對吧？」Adair嘀咕。表現得像是他已經受夠這一切而又必須，TUNA知道他更想聽為甚麼Peter不能自己來接送她，事實上她也很想。

「我想是吧。」她模糊的回答，試圖轉移焦點。「嘿，別光說我了，你呢？不是也約了人，怎麼不見你去接對方反而還跑來我這兒了。」

在Adair的絕對保密下沒有人知道他的約會對象是誰，他們曾有一次嘗試在活米村中搜尋他的身影而跟蹤對方，卻是在尖叫屋前停下來，完全搜尋不到那頭張揚的薑紅髮色。所以說，沒有人知道對方是誰。也許她轉移話題太過明顯，他意味深長地望著她，僅一瞬間就表現平常。他板起臉孔，神情哀怨。

「噢別說了，別和我提到她。」他嘟嘟囔囔些甚麼抱怨的話，速度太快以至於她沒聽清，還有些他最近在學的新語言。

但是她的關注點不是這些。

「所以說，是個女的？」

他們瞪著眼睛望向彼此。

「噢天啊，姊姊，當然是了。妳以為我是什麼，和那個花心男一樣的GAY嗎？」

他們倆顯然都被震驚到了。Adair表情略顯疲倦，他嘗試揉開自己的眉頭，指腹在額上按壓。「不，我的意思是，也許我是，但是……不太一樣，在這裡，在那裏……我甚至和妳提過她的……」

空氣好像僵在那兒，時間凍結了，來往的人連看他們一眼的空閒都沒有。TUNA有些不自在，她抓著精心打扮過的裙尾，表現像是介在某種驚訝和不應該之間，Adair很難斷定她的想法。

「……所以是……那個人嗎？」

「……哪個？」

「那個……你和我提過的……那位……？」

「沒關係，妳真的可以不必勉強的。」

他帶著疲憊的讓她停下，感覺這一切本來不會到如此地步，他們繞過一個拐角，Adair開始思考自己的作法是不是真的有問題。

「……四年級的……雷文克勞，Gwen Stacy。」

TUNA驚訝地看著他，於是被拉過肩膀閃避一名高年級史萊哲林，他眼角餘光瞥過對方記住，也許會找個時間去交流一會。直到他們下了樓梯，她才回過神來。

「是那個？那個你提到過的女孩？」

「是的，就是那個我很久以前和妳提到過的女孩。」

「也還好啦沒有那麼久。」TUNA還有些驚喜。Adair卻斜眼看著她的自娛自樂。

「不，很久了，久到妳已經忘了她。」

兩人踩下最後一階梯，Adair伸出手掌心向上，他朝她笑一眼，滿是驕傲，像個要交出女兒的老父親。TUNA於是將手放上去。他們一同踏入這宴會場，尋找自己心心念念的佳人。

Peter和Gwen終於趕在舞會開始前結束巡邏工作，那便是他們的秘密——超級英雄Spiderman和Spiderwoman，又稱SpiderGwen*——他們一同共事，作為學生卻保衛霍格華茲的安危。在這種盛大的日子他們更是加倍工作，特別是Peter，他可不希望今天被破壞，他為了和他的女孩共舞可準備了好久的。

Peter花了整個下午的時間和Ned及Adair在重述他的計畫。Adair當然，在聽過第一遍後就叫他別那麼多慮實行就是了，面對Peter依然惱人的反覆考慮計畫後藉故離席，Ned則太常見這情況了。考慮到也許這會和女性心理期待的邀約不同他便又重複向Gwen敘述第五次修改的版本。他們於是耗了整個巡邏的路程在聊這些事，Gwen盡可能給出自己想得出的建議，但他依然無法令自己滿意。

「……我今天在舞會準備要約她在之後的聖誕假期出門，就在下週了嘛。我也和梅姨討論過了，如果她願意可以一起過來度過聖誕節，我們可以去去看麻瓜的街道逛……當然，或許她會比我更熟悉那些地方……但也許，我不知道，她當然也可能會拒絕我……」「嘿，小蜘蛛。」

Gwen看起來總是游刃有餘，即使是現在，她也有些嫌棄那過分的多慮。但她的際遇似乎亦十分離奇，足夠讓她在這樣的心態下表現平靜了，Peter不太確定。Gwen很少提起自己的事。「時間要差不多了？」

明明他們應該是同歲的。Peter看向應該是廚房的方向，還沒想清楚便倏然感覺到——他和Gwen，他們同樣都有的蜘蛛感應——靠近禁忌森林的交接處有甚麼伺機而動，很危險。他們直接朝該處奔去，用盪的。中間的空地還真是有點麻煩，兩人在平地上狂奔的樣子該慶幸現在是黑夜。可卻沒在原先感應到的地方找到點蛛絲馬跡，他還來不及想清楚，Gwen朝著他大喊一聲左邊，接著巨大的黑影朝著他的腦袋砸下來。

砸到泥土上的巨影揚起塵土，煙霧中Peter踩上那東西，硬的，他意識到那是石頭，代表可能不只一顆。頭頂上傳來微弱的破空聲，接連著幾塊幾乎和成年獨角獸一樣大顆的石子落下，他迅速地閃避掉，在地上的大石塊發出沉重的轟隆聲。Gwen跑到他身邊，他們一齊向彈道源頭看去，一晃本來在那兒的身影便消失無蹤。Gwen有些煩躁，低聲自言自語，又像咒罵。Peter則顯露焦急，他更在意校園裏的舞會，但又想將這天準備的完美，不留隱憂。

「噢這肯定是某種攻擊，我覺得我們應該去看看的。但拜託，今天那麼重要為什麼偏偏還在這個時間……」

「那種大型生物應該不會是校外進來的，一般來說是很難不被發現的。」

「那就是校園裡的生物？但說不定是個校外來的巫師或是其它恐怖襲擊之類的？」

「雖然不排除這些可能，但如果真的是應該，也不會是我們來處理。你們學院的院長最擅長這類事情了不是嗎。」

她用的是陳述句，Peter也知道這些，但他不太想靠運氣決定這顆石塊的來歷會不會影響接下來更重要的那些事情。他都計畫好了，在舞會中要先聊看看來的有沒有她喜歡的樂隊，在簡單吃過東西後要邀請她共舞一曲，然後再晚一點……

「認命點吧，我們學校可還有各個校長都引以為豪的禁林存在，光那裏面的生物就有上百種可能性了。」

「那……那我們追吧。」

Peter的聲音聽來帶著一絲委屈，他實在不想再拖延下去了，這可能是他近期以來辭職慾望最強烈的時候了。

Gwen看著他，似笑非笑。「真的？」

「我不想破壞掉這天，好嗎？如果留著這大塊頭也許他會來毀掉舞會。」

「聰明的抉擇。」她點頭，蜘蛛大眼瞇了起來，「只是，你知道，我也約了人。」

「速戰速決吧。」「速戰速決吧。」

他們奔走在樹林周邊，Peter的戰鬥服裏有自帶夜視功能，Gwen和他不一樣，似乎就全是依靠自己的夜視力。在蜘蛛感應又跳起之前兩人先一步往傳來的方向盪去，那邊快要接近渾拚柳了，距離學校距離也有一段路，算上回程和清理估計至少要在十分鐘內完成，總體而言他們只剩下二十分鐘，簡直是不可能。本來竄逃的身影現在在接近渾拚柳，卻不斷被揮動的枝幹推打遠離。他們停下來看了一下，月亮要沒了，那身型赫然像個小丘，壯碩拱頂的背描述了牠是山怪這一事實。

但是，山怪？這個季節怎麼會這麼突然的出現？深冬鄰近新年的時間，事實上也不是沒有過這種事發生，也許人們對霍格華茲的安全度太過放心了，但這不是正如校長或是前前校長乃至所有教職員都在努力宣導的遠離禁忌森林，否則也只有壞事。但是學生怎麼就會聽勸呢，太多太多人在非法夜遊時跑到裏頭玩鬧，誰誰也不得安寧。進入冬季後Gwen甚至在裏頭撞見四五組高年級生的情侶在裏頭親熱，是該真的不怕死或是不相信其中的傳說。這隻山怪，怕不又是被人喚醒的吧。既使她不悅也沒有要抓出罪魁禍首的意思，畢竟今天可是有更重要的事。

Gwen奮力跳上渾拚柳的樹枝利用黏度保證不被摔下去，Peter盪過半空落在到處竄逃的山怪背上，差一點兒被甩出去，他試圖用蜘蛛絲纏住山怪的腿部，而Gwen正努力不讓自己吐出來。

「這真是個糟糕透頂的主意了。」

狂亂飛舞的樹枝打中山怪的背，Peter甚至被擦過一點，肩膀有些發疼，但他向上爬，在山怪發出憤怒的吼聲時用力從牠頭頂上砸一拳，這時候Gwen爬到柳樹主幹的部分，伴隨著一些尖叫聲壓下某個突出的點，接著樹根部的洞穴打開，秘密通道向外露出，渾拚柳也停止不動。山怪依然在大叫，Peter向牠的眼睛噴出蜘蛛絲，一聲怒吼後牠混亂而毫無章法的揮動雙臂，他接著再向山怪臉上砸了一拳。Gwen在此時出現，從旁朝牠的腹部踹上一腳，山怪應聲倒地。哀號聲迴盪於山周邊，很快又消失，Peter發出短促的悶哼，他不想讓人擔心。Gwen到他身邊時他表現得一如平常，誰也沒有發現異狀。

「這傢伙該怎麼辦？」

「牠似乎還是小的。」

「這還小？他都要是我兩倍大了。」

他看了下月亮的的位置，時間有點趕了。Gwen看著那笨重的身體，用腳踢了一下。「就這樣如何？我們也沒時間了。」她蹲下拔了兩根毛髮，兩人又多噴了些蜘蛛絲繞住它，在確保牠清醒後也動不了後兩人對看一眼，飛奔回城堡，時間著實來不及了。

Peter看了身旁的夥伴一眼，突然想起，她根本不須要換衣服。

「等等，妳是不是……」

Gwen好像看透他的想法，回頭看他一眼，兩人視線在空中交會，她瞇起蜘蛛大眼，聲音也像是在笑。「加油吧小蜘蛛。」

簡直幸災樂禍，真不公平。

校長生動冗長的演說到一半了，Adair的臉色黑的和被人欠錢沒兩樣，他待在TUNA身邊沒發作只是時間問題，可同時他知道自己肯定不會和他們——這群比他高一年級、包括親戚和朋友的——任何一個生氣。但對其他人可就不一定了。他嘴裏嘟囔牢騷，TUNA根本無心在聽，她只更擔心Peter，他是不是遇上了什麼。Adair用眼角餘光瞟過所有出入口，又瞪向一個高年級的葛來分多，以眼神逼走對方。他變得煩躁，本來就沒什麼耐心只是更帶了點焦急，要是再沒有人來隔開他和他的表親，TUNA就要因為他那些煩人的咒罵和他吵架了。前前後後他和不少人打了招呼，每個對他表親有興趣的都被說走，他既然答應了當代替的護衛那他基本上一定會做好，而這是第三個史萊哲林的女同學了。

他也是那時候才知道Peter和Gwen認識，有些小意外，和說不清的煩悶感。當然了，他自詡為溫柔善解人意的好情人候選，他是不會為這種事鬧得不愉快。至少表面功夫是做的完美。可Gwen還是注意到了，這總會讓人有些不甘心，但Adair正大光明的承認倒是出乎她的意料，反而成了兩人調情的方式。他當然心有不甘，為什麼這女人總是這樣應付裕如啊。TUNA盯著他，和四個不同學院的人聊天，Adair擔心了一會兒，她一副沒關係的樣子。他遲疑一下，轉過頭繼續談話。護衛和交流的工作也不是不能同時進行嘛。

小蛇的注意力被分散，和一些同學討論起其它事。當他轉頭，一位赫夫帕夫的四年級男性正在TUNA身邊陪她聊天。他一下便認出他了，Mike的長相是Adair會喜歡的那一型。他很溫柔，大多數人都喜歡他，有幾個女孩兒在打賭他會是下任的赫夫帕夫級長，Adair壓了四個金幣是。他們在赫夫帕夫是很好的搭檔，那些依學院分組的課程總是能拿到上佳的成績，Mike簡直溫柔到令人質疑，他肯定是在戀愛。他看了許久，深感惋惜。不會說謊的人只有在同樣不會說謊又遲鈍的人面前才完好，或著於知者而言不論何時都是一樣的。說得像他有多少經驗似。

純真如那兩位赫夫帕夫，在翻滾於深水井暗的孩子眼裏也無所遁形。Mike是個好男孩，他真的很好，溫柔也許是他的天性，但明目張膽的喜歡一個人也是，他對任何人的態度和給那人的笑容是不一樣的。Adair很想支持他的戀情，只是可惜他知道那位幸運的女孩是誰。誰又想的到他會喜歡上TUNA呢。Adair向來不打算參和這件事，若是她喜歡的人要還好，可那人不是。他也沒那資格。索性他轉過頭繼續閒聊魔法界的大事，聽說新上任的魔法部部長親自捉到偷盜金蛋的頭目，靠的是舊派純血家族的情報，大收穫的代價是上任後的第三段感情完美宣告破裂，著實令人唏噓。

遲到者的過錯自請自行承擔。年輕的史萊哲林在心底嘀咕，他也在為自己的舞伴心急。

而那隻獨特髮色狐獾呢，她當然是。但這不影響她表現得的一如既往，畢竟是朋友，幫助自己多少次不說要還肯定是還不清，那也無所謂的人家不在意那麼多，哪像是某隻狡猾的爬蟲類生物。TUNA心裏想想也就罷，她又一次望向入口處確認有沒有人來，心不在焉的十分明顯。Mike於是注意到了，望過去，正巧一名遲到的教授剛踏下最後一格樓梯，他感到疑惑。

「妳在找人嗎？」「哇啊！」「哇！」

他們都被彼此嚇到了。TUNA的臉變得微紅，Mike很喜歡她這容易臉紅的模樣，特別可愛。他忍下碰觸的慾望安慰TUNA，那可太不紳士了。兩人都笑了。

「哈哈......你的叫聲... ...」

Mike的臉色發紅，「妳也是啊。」他都囔，還是讓她給聽見了，兩人笑作一團。他還是在意那個擔憂的眼神。

「我本來以為妳不會來了……」他說得很小聲，可這次沒這麼幸運了，他看的見女孩眼裡的星光黯淡，充滿擔憂。他倏然意識到什麼。

「嘿，妳的舞伴呢？」

TUNA的聲音很小，Mike幾乎聽不清，但是他已經知道了，張了嘴想安慰她，聲音卻怎麼也出不來。他有這個年紀戀愛中的男孩該有的小心思，偷偷因為喜歡的人的舞伴沒來而開心，也因為她難過的表情失落，

他在這樣的情緒中煩惱，還是忍不住，他拍拍她的肩膀想要安慰她，又怕自己說溜嘴那些開心。他抬頭，這時候視線穿過粉紅的髮絲，一名史萊哲林正盯著他。像一條蛇那樣。他認出那是經常和TUNA再一起的表親，露出禮貌性的微笑，對方回以一個，卻像在等一場好戲。魔法樂隊揚起輕鬆的旋律成為過度的信號，巫師們在最初並沒有聖誕節的傳統，但此刻不論巫師或是女巫都能一同享樂。

小蛇拿了飲料便隨著兩名雷文克勞的女性離開，他們看來有說有笑。Mike在心底鬆了一口氣。學生們互相交流，享受氣氛。等待第一支舞的開場。他要了兩杯南瓜汁分享給TUNA希望她心情好一些，在一杯布蕾後果然露出了笑容。Mike一眼下定決心想維持著個笑容。他要問她能不能和他一起跳第一支舞。

校長用魔杖指揮玻璃和鐵匙相敲引起注意，期待的開場舞要開始了。他叫了男女主席上前對立，那兩人互相暗有情愫的事大家都知道。隨著第一聲樂符落下，主席們開始動作，絕妙的舞姿和完美的搭配，外貌出眾為人所稱頌，一瞬間吸引了所有人的目光。Mike說，妳願意和我跳舞嗎？可是樂聲蓋過了所有驚嘆。他們一時被分神，有什麼穿過圍觀者前來，是為宣告這段時光的終結。TUNA被人拉向門口看去，Mike貼得極近的手被分開了，而她早隱身在人群裏，尋不著了。

TUNA和那隻手的主人盡可能擠過群眾向門口奔去，Adair緊抓著表親的手怕被沖散。他們終於見到想見的人。

Prter和Gwen踩著急忙地步子下樓，合身的西裝剪裁和小優雅不失淘氣的裙襬，兩人可終於到了。

「P…Peter！」「Gwen！」

「TUNA！」「Adair。」

急忙趕來的兩位倒是沒什麼喘氣，可一進來便看的約會對象就笑，Peter因此嗆到了。Gwen比起大笑更先注意到Adair的臉色，他一下抱住她，不在乎旁邊咳得用力的小獅子和擔心對方的狐獾，幼蛇隱晦的生悶氣，用力擁著微微僵硬的赤鳶。這有些不像他們平時的模式，但是，管他呢，於是當他開始感到不妥時也獲得一個回抱，這一切變得自然。TUNA有心想看看，但她更在乎自己的舞伴，揮動魔杖支使一杯水飛來。Peter接過水喝光，邊咳邊安撫對方自己，TUNA的眼睛閃著光芒，他微微臉紅。

「你沒事吧？」

「我……」

剛開口，遠處的掌聲才宣告開場舞已經結束了，幾人站在入口處的樣子有些顯眼，於是他們想先往內走，轉頭才發現另外兩人早消失了。Peter握住TUNA的手，他們去拿了兩杯香檳，這是最讓人對霍格華茲滿意的地方了，牽著手到大廳內側。

「你去哪了？」TUNA的聲音有些悶悶的，用力握住他的手怕他再次不見。她當然不會不相信他，可她會擔心。

而Peter也知道，可他不能說，只能回握住那隻柔軟纖細的小手。

「這個……我……被院長叫去……我是指我學院的院長他……你知道我假日也會在他在校外的工作場所那兒幫忙，我是說，我也算是他的實習生或助理嘛，在他那邊幫忙做些事，幫未來做些打算什麼的……」

「那麼Gwen呢？你們怎麼會一起過來？」

「她……我……我們只是在路上遇到的，就是……那邊……對，在轉角，從東塔轉過來的那邊，有三個騎士盔甲的地方。」

TUNA看著他的眼睛令他好慌心啊。但女孩什麼也沒懷疑，Peter有些心虛，對她感到抱歉，現在他有點希望Gwen或是Ned可以來幫他圓場，這種事還是他們更擅長。

不論這些話有多麼巧合，她還是笑了，確實有令他安心一些，可TUNA也是知道的。這人有自己的秘密，她無法深入探究的秘密，但是沒關係，她要讓他知道沒關係，即使如此她還是會在他身旁。無論如何他都還有她在身邊。沉默後他們換了個話題，聊男女主席的事，聊了新開設的課程的事，兜兜轉轉又回到Adair和Gwen身上。他早在和她相談護送TUNA的話題時就驚訝過了，可實際見到又是不一樣的驚嘆。他們藏得太好誰也不知道，更別提跨學院和年級的困難度更是向上一層，倒是讓TUNA對一件事感到疑惑。

「說起來，你是怎麼認識Gwen的啊？」

她問這話也沒什麼意思，Peter也知道，但這不太好說明，總不好直接說出SpiderGwen的事。於是他想了一下，「應該算是……工作關係……？」

在TUNA想像中是在說實習的事，Peter則思考一起做超級英雄到底算什麼樣的工作關係。

「妳們又是如何成為朋友的？」他直視她的眼睛，TUNA也不太記得清了。「好像是……共同學院的課吧……應該是魔藥課，我們一組，印象中她幫了我很多。」

「她是個很好的朋友。」「是啊。Adair有點配不上她吧。」「哈。是我就不會那樣說。不過吧，她個人好像很滿意他們的關係。」「哎呀，真的假的？」

儘管是一如往常的對話，又悄悄的，在不意引人注目的地方不太一樣了。TUNA的臉色紅潤，眼底是滿溢而出的溫柔和幸福，她的笑容總是如此有感染力。早在和Ned打招呼時他們見到學生男主席，他是葛來分多的人氣王，帶著笑意給予Peter和她的舞伴小姐祝福，兩人臉紅得和學院旗幟一般，但掌心依然貼合，在這寒冬中帶保溫咒的穹頂下傳送彼此的溫度。

香檳的氣泡就要沒了，不過無關要緊。有什麼人會在今天真的去在乎自己喝了多少呢。於是他們紛紛放下了高腳杯，拉起裙襬和儀態邁步向舞池走去，誰都不看著他們也偷偷為他們獻上祝福，為所有的舞步評分。轉圈圈的華爾滋無趣到令人生厭，可要跳得美妙優雅又有一定的難度。TUNA小心自己不要摔倒，但她樂在其中，笑容長了翅膀飛到Peter臉上，在他眼裏就是在笑，也閃閃發光。他們看見Adair和Gwen也在舞池中，低語什麼引得笑意連連。

「你知道嗎，我本來好擔心你就那樣不來了。」

TUNA的話語和面頰帶著從容和愉悅，可Peter還是心虛，連忙著想解釋，她只是瞇起眼睛，也不像生氣，可有些擔憂。他只好靠近一些，兩人的熱度要傳染給彼此，在耳邊說的話隨著吐氣惹人發癢。「當然不會的，我答應過妳。」

他們拉著彼此的手是不會被拆散的，就是在眾人作背景也想貼得更近一些，她要看到他的笑容，那股照亮世界的熱度。而舞曲節奏慢下來，就像夜晚的最後一首慢歌。TUNA貼在Peter的胸膛聆聽愈發加快的心跳，自己也一樣。他什麼時候變得那麼高了呢，記得前不久他們還能看見彼此的髮旋，又好像是初來此處那幾年的事了。Peter一直低頭偷望著心愛的女孩，在他身上匐著的模樣像隻小貓。只屬於他的，惹人憐愛的粉紅色小貓。他可不知道自己的眼角彎成細細的模樣，皺了一點一痕的樣子透著無可比擬的溫柔。

他也好想把世界上的星星都摘給她，只要她想，只要她願意帶著甜蜜的笑容，回過頭輕輕地喚一聲他的名字。可她一如平常那些小飄揚的聲音就足以讓他滿足，不敢再奢求更多了。

那會是世界上最溫柔的一幅畫，在滿是棉花糖做成雲朵的世界裏，屬於Peter Parker的幸運就會一直在他身邊，只等著給予一個笑容。可能比世界上任何一顆糖都還要甜。

「Peter！」

TUNA可不知道Peter那顆天才腦袋在想些什麼，他拉著她的手向上走，來到宴會場的外邊，灰暗的走廊裏除了他們沒有其他人。冬夜很冷，可TUNA的笑顏不減半毫，那熱度也是。而他怕冷冽的風傷了她一絲，堅持想要拉住至少披上他的外套，到底心情是有些小雀躍的。其實他本來想帶著她往右轉的，但臨時起意改變他的主意，換他任由他的女孩帶他到拐角過去的陽臺。不曉得是誰和她說起這地方的，Peter才不在乎，TUNA若要帶他投奔黑暗陣營他也心甘情願。

他們拉著手旋轉，擁抱，Peter的外套披在TUNA身上襯的她嬌小，可他們其實還沒差那麼多。月光冰冷，照在太陽身上她也覺得好笑，他們像逃出晚宴的小情侶在主人家的城堡裡嬉鬧調情，貼在一起汲取彼此的氣味。深冬的星光特別閃亮，可不及彼此瞳眸閃耀的一分一毫，眼中只有對方。世界於是寧靜下，星光遷徙，時空嬗遞。此刻便是永恆，他感受懷中人兒，心跳意外的平靜。Peter在她耳邊低喃，「TUNA，我真的好喜歡妳。」

她要羞紅了臉，可嘴角止不住的上揚。飛過海風躍來的西山大海，溫暖一路的荒蕪灌溉世界鋪下桔梗花種，隨著時間，隨著她的愛戀發芽成長。

豈只有他喜歡她呢，TUNA有自信自己的喜歡能跟全世界的人比，她會自豪地說出她是最愛他的那個女孩，從不後悔為他向前邁進就是為了能站在他的身邊，陪伴在旁又度過未來和困難，一同歡笑。

「Peter！」他們的眼眶摺出無數溫柔的小皺褶，鋪平，又隨著笑容疊在一起。現在只剩下他們二人，背景是愛慕和花朵，泡泡像是夢境的昭告，「我也超喜歡你，世界上最喜歡你，最最最最喜歡你。」

即使看著心愛的男孩害羞的無可自拔也覺得他可愛，又好喜歡他為了強裝鎮定的模樣，就算是在通紅著臉蛋無法平復也要認真地反駁自己更喜歡妳，絕對是更認真的，這模樣又覺得他真的好帥氣，心動的無法自拔。

「……我才是……世界上最最最喜歡妳的人，誰都比不過喜歡妳的心意……」

TUNA的手腳心臟和臉蛋都要融化了，即使在寒冰期的深冬之中，西裝外套對她來說也還是太熱了，腦袋都要因為過熱而無法運作了。她一次次的，深深地意識到，啊，自己果然已經太沉迷眼前的男孩了，可能已經來不及挽救了。

她真的，好喜歡好喜歡，眼前名叫Peter Parker的男孩啊。

這是一個看得清幾近所有星子的夜晚，在劃過天際的每一道流光背後都有一個祈願和祝福，上頭連空中最亮的星子和他所連成的星座邊形都顯得耀眼，宛如祝福他們一樣。暗夜是寒冷，無情，罪惡，可相襯的又是只要足夠溫柔身旁彼此的熱度就好。不論如何微小，那是一點點的微光，正正遍地湊出心靈的溫度。而又是多麼奇蹟的沒有降雪，不會被埋沒的好意和傷悲，這是無關乎美麗和浪漫的景致興趣，是一種更貼近生命的祝福。

可遙遠的恆星又還是比不過他們，在柔情和綿密的氛圍中額頭相抵在一起。TUNA當然不知道， 身處這場愛戀中誰都是傻瓜，深陷其中無法自拔的不只有她而已。這是一局沒有女皇和國王的魔法棋，遑論勝負，就只有踩在黑白格子裏的玩家而已。*都只是同一模樣罷了。因為Peter Parker也是好喜歡她啊。即使今夜的計劃一項都沒有達成也好，現在這樣也許更美妙，他要好好記得這一刻，每一秒。

/ FIN- 2020. Jul. -

以上。雖然想了很多話，但實際要做宣言總結時卻甚麼也說不出口呢。  
那麼——非常抱歉拖了這麼久。總計一萬三千字（約算），在這邊奉上給您，雖然我對結尾沒有那麼滿意。  
但其實也算滿意了:D))。  
好吧，應該會有番外收線，畢竟是HP趴不好好玩一嚇4ㄅ好的，要玩ㄉ開心才好(我)，謝謝。  
——Shagi. Aug. 25th. 2020. 

。

**Author's Note:**

> *Adair：自創人物，設定上是TUNA 的遠親，愛爾蘭人。
> 
> *Tom M Riddle：原著裡「那個人（You Know Who）」也就是大魔王、佛地魔的本名。
> 
> *Regulus Arcturus Black：原著翻譯「獅子阿爾法」為「小天狼星布萊克（Sirius Black）」的親生弟弟。
> 
> *Mr. Drailia：捏造虛構。校務室（醫務室）的校醫Mrs. Ponfrey一般會直接被代稱，這邊是遵照原著感(?)。
> 
> *SpiderGwen：漫畫Gwen的世界裏是這麼稱呼的（非SMITSV），有些中譯為「幽靈蜘蛛」和白色的戰鬥服與共生蜘蛛有關。
> 
> *「這是一局沒有女皇和國王的魔法棋，遑論勝負，就只有踩在黑白格子裏的玩家而已。」：這邊意思為「戀愛不分輸贏，只有參與對局的玩家二人可望獲得結果」。魔法棋是為巫師界的國際象棋（世界博弈），玩法和棋種相似於麻瓜的國際象棋（西洋棋），差別於棋子有自我意識決定遵照玩家指令移動與否，以及對峙時以「砍掉」對手為出局。


End file.
